The present invention provides a closing device with a valve having a high speed reaction designed to close openings, in particular openings in ventilating installations having a great delivery.
In some ventilation systems which have a great delivery, it is necessary to equip them with closing devices which have very short reaction times. Quick and efficient closing of the openings of ventilating installations is required so as to protect the installation against any outside pollution resulting, for example, from an explosion. Also, it is advantageous to be able to quickly open the closing devices so as to feed in non-polluted air to the installation when conditions are good.
The present invention is directed to a closing device with a valve having a high speed reaction in which the closing operation can be performed either automatically or in a manually operated manner so as to close ventilating mouths, waste diesel gas mouths or vitiated air mouths.
It is another purpose of the closing device to prevent over-pressure from penetrating inside ducts or buildings during an explosion of any type.
It is another purpose of the present invention to achieve a closing device capable of quickly reopening as soon as over-pressures are stopped in order to prevent the ventilating or diesel engine groups from stopping.